Things you shouldn't let Magnus do
by XxHushHushxX
Summary: Bottles should say 'Keep out of reach of Magnus' ever wonder what happens when Magnus messes with things that shouldn't be messed with? Jace isn't happy with the end result...R


**Heya everyone! Its Yaza! (**

**I just got this random Idea into my head and had to try it out, but don't worry, im still working on weirdness and stuff, just need lots of inspiration, so lovers if you have any lovely funny ideas you or your friends have come up with message me! (I just want friends! * sobs *) nahh but I do need help! you will get credit and all that! Also tell your maties to review and stuff, they always make me very happy and I write loads more! review on every chapter if you want! :P also i reacently went to a MCR concert, it was so epic! they started of with Na Na Na and i totally lost my voice! it was AMAZING! they also announced that there new single is going to be Planetary(GO!) just for anyone that likes them :P**

* * *

**anyways hope you like! Review or I wont feel loved!**

* * *

**Things you should never let Magnus Bane do...**

* * *

Never let him dye Jace's hair rainbow colored...

"JACE" Alec lightwood yelled across the Institute

"ergh" Jace moaned as he grudgingly got up from his warm, cosy bed. He wouldn't have willingly but Alec was consistently knocking on his wall screaming at him that there mom was calling.

"JACE" Alec yelled once more

'by the Angel, give me a chance' He thought as he grabbed a pair of pants and top, unlike most days He didn't have time to look in the mirror so he grabbed a hat and chucked it on.

After 2 hours of surviving Maryse's wrath Jace finally had a chance to have a shower and sort out his hair, but just as he was about to go into the bathroom Clary called saying he needed to run to Magnus's house urgently , he tried to argue saying he needed a shower but she wouldn't hear of it saying everyone was there waiting for him so he put his boots on and ran out the door...

* * *

On his way to Magnus's house he got a few stares from downworlders that were passing by, he didn't think anything of it, just thought they were looking at his good body and handsome features.

He got to Magnus's door and rang the bell..

"WHO DARES DISTURB ME ON MY DAY OFF?" Magnus screeched down the line

"its Jace" he replied totally unaffected by Magnus's attitude problem

"Oh, hello blondie" Magnus said as he opened the door

'whatever' Jace thought, he couldn't be bothered today, he hadn't had a shower, woke up to Alec yelling and had a 2 hour lecture, all before midday...

He climbed up the stairs and entered the room, everyone was there, Magnus and Isabelle dancing to some random music, Simon and Clary in the kitchen drinking apple juice and Alec somewhere, probably blushing his little head off in a closet, as soon as he walked in everything seamed to stop, they were all staring at him, (even Alec who had come out of his closet) it was like you could hear little duct bunnies rolling across the floor

"What?" Jace yelled, annoyed but pleased at the attention brought onto him,

it was like someone has suddenly hit the play button, all of a sudden everyone seamed to do something

Simon did a classic spit take

Magnus and Izzy started pissing themselves, rolling on the floor laughing

Clary started spluttering and Alec looked like a lost dear, not knowing quite how to react

"WHAT! WHY ARE YOU ALL ACTING LIKE SPAZZES?" he had had enough, what's with all the weirdness today? Finally someone had gained enough self control to speak without cracking up.

"well, you see..." Clary said, not quite knowing how to break the news

"Go look in the mirror" Magnus chuckled

Jace all but ran to the Bathroom, eager to see what was causing all the commotion, he wished he didn't when he finally got there though, his hair was multi-colored! the lovely golden locks were now red, orange, yellow, blue, green, purple and pink!

" WHAT THE HELL WHO DARES TO MESS WITH MY LOVLEY GOLDEN LOCKS! THERE RUINED, GONE! I'LL NEVER BE BEAUTIFUL AGAIN!"

Alec, being the only one who was not currently dying of laughter when to help his best friend

"Don t worry Jace, its not that bad" he said trying to comfort him

"BAD! BAD! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THIS TO ME I WILL BURN THEM WHERE THEY FUCKING STAND AND DANCE ON THERE ASHES!"

"well, you see, that's what Clary was calling you about, Magnus accidentally left one of his Hair dying potions out and you may have drank it?"

"ACCIDENTALLY MY ASS! Alecccccc he soooo did it on purpose! " Jace whined

"YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" Magnus yelled from the other room, before cracking up again

"how long will it last?"

"well you see, it could be up to a year, Magnus still hadn't perfected it" Alec whispered, afraid of the totally depressed and defeated look in Jace's eye.

Jace sunk to the floor, trying to suffocate himself with a very fluff towel (that matched his hair), as Alec tried to stop him committing suicide, he heard Jace say one sentence...

"I see no point in living if I cant be beautiful"

* * *

**The End...if I get enough reviews I ma carry it on and there was a little bit of Howls moving castle in this! I love that movie! its so epic, love Howl and Calsifer! (i think thats how you spell it) Hope you all like it, i needed to write something to cheer me up, my math teacher has given me a 10 page homework assignment because we did this test and we all failed at it, he got really pissed off and now hates us all, so all half term i will be doing his blood homework! argh so annoyed, i hate teachers!**

* * *

**R&R**

**xxYazzxx**

**XxHushHushxX**


End file.
